EL LADO OCULTO DE ARCEE
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: En las historias de transformers es más común ver la perspectiva de Optimus Prime, sin embargo, en esta historia se deja ver las historias no oficiales desde la perspectiva de Arcee: una visión donde incluye el conflicto del deber, el amor, el sacrificio y la justicia. Una historia con un toque de todas las emociones.
1. Chapter One - Three

**Saludo a todos los amigos de la comunidad de fanfics, esta es mi primer historia y créanme que de transformers hay muchas historias que contar. En lo particular mi admiración ha radicado en dos personajes favoritos: Optimus Prime y Arcee quienes hacen una hermosa pareja, sin embargo, quiero rescatar sobre la personalidad de Arcee y en mi imaginación lo que sucedería si Arcee y Elite One dieran lo mejor de sí por estar al lado de un Prime.**

**TRANSFORMERS PRIME**

**EL LADO OCULTO DE ARCEE **

**(El diario de Arcee)**

_**Parte 1: Cuando los recuerdos toman vida.**_

Desde algún lugar del desierto de Jasper, el equipo Prime se preparaba como cada día a vigilar las actividades del planeta para evitar la amenaza decepticon. Sin embargo en una de las habitaciones de la base Omega Uno se escuchaba el ruido de un teclado de cómputo. La velocidad con que se escuchaba el sonido era impresionante, unas manos delicadas escribían en el lenguaje cibertroniano información personal.

"Acceso autorizado, puede utilizar el dictado por voz" se escuchaba la voz programada de una computadora.

Quien estaba al frente de la computadora era sin duda una femme muy leal a su líder como a su equipo; sus manos dejaron de escribir y empezó a hablar:

"Bitácora 246, Memorias del brazo derecho del líder:

Ha transcurrido varios meses en que hemos llegado a la tierra, quizás para mí ha sido una experiencia muy constructiva; nunca imaginé que este planeta ofreciera diversidad de paisajes como la calidez que algunos humanos han tenido con nosotros. No es nada sencillo ser el brazo derecho del líder; me he cuestionado ¿por qué me eligió?"

La autobot hizo una pausa, por su mente pasaron recuerdos bellos y a la vez la pérdida de su compañero CliffJumper… volvió a continuar:

"No entiendo ¿por qué Optimus confía en mí? En Cybertron la fama de Optimus Prime como líder inspiraba confianza en la comunidad autobot, pudo haber elegido como Segundo al mando a Bulkhead, a Ratchet o Bumblebee… quienes han estado más cerca de él…. Yo solamente lo ví una vez en Cybertron en los consejos de guerra, en ese entonces él era la pareja de mi maestra Elite One… sin embargo la guerra con los decepticons nos han privado de nuestros seres queridos y amigos…"

Una sensación de odio y tristeza rodearon a la autobot, sus ópticos daban la impresión como si quisiera derramar algunas lágrimas… tragó saliva.

"Desde la misión en el ártico, no he vuelto a ser la misma, sé de antemano que no es correcto que un subordinado pueda sentir afecto por su superior… sin embargo, siento que éste planeta nos ha afectado a todos en algunos aspectos… ahora tengo que lidiar con esto: procurar estar con la mentalidad fría, vengar la muerte de Cliff y … procurar que mi líder no sufra más… daría lo que fuera por verlo feliz". –

Con un suspiro terminó de dictar sus memorias. El programa reproducía en el lenguaje de Cybertron las palabras y podía leerse. Cuando la computadora terminó de reproducir la secuencia, enviaba un mensaje a la usuaria para que digitara la contraseña para proteger sus memorias… Arcee era una femme muy precavida, tecleaba cinco caracteres cibertronianos.

"Así nadie (incluso Optimus) sabrán mi sentir, no quiero ser una carga más para el equipo". Exclamó ella.

Una discusión se desarrollaba afuera de la habitación, lo cual originó que la femme apagara su computadora. El ruido iba hasta la sala de control. La autobot por medio de sus audios distinguía con precisión a quienes alteraron su privacidad.

"Por favor Jack, ve el lado positivo de esta actividad" decía una voz muy aguda y entusiasta.

"Miko entiende los autobots nos necesitan, no tenemos tiempo de salir de vacaciones" decía el muchacho con cierta ironía.

En la sala de control estaban Bulkhead y Ratchet observando la discusión cuando Arcee entró al lugar.

"¿Saben por qué Jack y Miko discuten?" preguntó con cierta ironía la autobot.

"Al parecer les dejaron la actividad de investigar un país y por lo que veo no es muy del agrado de Jack" decía asertivamente el médico.

"Por favor Arcee ¿puedes callarlos? Me están alterando los sistemas" insistía Bulkhead.

Con voz de mando y conciliadora, Arcee interrumpió la discusión. Los jóvenes callaron. Jack tomó la palabra.

"Arcee, comprendo que el estudio sea importante… pero siento que no puedo adaptarme a esta tarea: imagínate ir a investigar o leer sobre un país que no sé ni dónde está.. por favor".

"Lo que pasa" decía en tono amable Miko "nos dejaron investigar sobre el país de Buthán y técnicamente está casi cerca de mi país natal… bueno más bien colinda con el Tibet y los Himmalayas y Jack piensa que será aburrido porque no es muy movido como éste lado del planeta".

Una idea pasó por la mente de la autobot y pidió a Ratched que buscara al país de Buthán por la computadora y tal como Miko le había dicho colindaba con esas regiones.

"¿Dónde está el jefe?" Preguntó con voz de mando la autobot.

"Detectaron presencia decepticon en Sudamérica, Bumblebee y Raph lo acompañaron" Dijo Ratched.

"Hay una expresión humana que dice: Si la montaña no viene a ti, entonces ve a la montaña. Necesito que abras un portal terrestre a las coordenadas de Buthán. Necesito que Bulkhead nos acompañe… por lo que veo es una zona de alto riesgo ideal para tu forma vehículo". Habló así la femme en un tono muy animado.

Todos los presentes se extrañaron de la actitud de Arcee, pero Bulkhead, Miko y Jack aclamaron la moción. Ratchet activó el puente terrestre, el jeep verde todo terreno y la motocicleta azul en compañía de los humanos partieron a Buthán.

El sonido del puente interrumpió la paz de los sonidos de aquel lugar, los vehículos y humanos salían de aquel espacio y contemplaban un paisaje muy distinto al del desierto Jasper. Bulckhead y Arcee se transformaron a su modo Robot y sus ópticos no podían dejar expresar cierta emoción. Buthán era sin duda un lugar pérdido y maravilloso: con montañas muy altas y un cielo transparente… sin embargo en el interior de Arcee por medio de sus audios escuchaba el viento y una voz muy dulce la llamaba por su nombre…

"Woow, sabía que no se iban a arrepentir amigos" hablaba Miko entusiasmada.

" Y ahora ¿qué?" respondió Jack sin salir de su asombro.

"Me gustaría acompañar a los chicos a investigar, no sé qué opinas Arcee"… dijo Bulkhead pero al parecer Arcee estaba ida.

"Tierra llamando a Arcee" decía Miko. La autobot volvío en sí.

"Me parece buena idea Bulkhead, siento curiosidad por explorar las montañas" contestó y sin perder el tiempo se transformó en su forma de motocicleta y salió rumbo a las montañas más altas.

Los tres compañeros se quedaron pensando sobre esa actitud diferente de la femme.

Había recorrido varios kilómetros la femme y se enfrentaba a caminos peligrosos: desfiladeros, precipicio… rodeado de paisajes que parecían sacados de las leyendas orientales, sin embargo en sus audios escuchaban que pronunciaban su nombre. Arcee procuraba ser asertiva pero por alguna razón como un niño pequeño tenía esa curiosidad, no le importaba si podría ser alguna trampa.

"Esa voz se me hace conocida" exclamaba mientras corría, sin embargo durante su trayecto no se percató de un desfiladero y salió del camino, sin embargo… la guerra lo había hecho experta en sobrevivir y mientras caía se transformaba en el aire en su forma robot y logró caer sobre sus pies como toda una guerrera.

De inmediato buscó la forma de comunicarse con sus compañeros y su base pero había interferencia… una energía similar a la de su chispa la guiaba a introducirse en una caverna… el clima poco a poco descendía lo cual hizo que la autobot ingresara en ella, sin embargo una luz radiante que emanaba del interior motivó a Arcee a grabar su experiencia.

"La energía que veo es muy similar a la de mi chispa, es como si fuera parte del viejo Cybertron, pero en esta ocasión no es una energía oscura, es algo único… no despierta las bajas pasiones de poder…"

Sus ideas se interrumpen cuando ve que el reflejo de luz y ese poder provienen de unos cristales similares al cuarzo y ve que el interior de ellos hubiera un universo alterno, la voz que le llamaba se hace más claro.

"Bienvenida a este sitio querida amiga"…

Arcee quien en toda su vida había demostrado ser valiente por primera vez cae de rodillas ante la imagen que proviene del cristal: era la imagen de una femme en color rosa con la insignia autobot, poseía un casco casi similar al de Optimus.

"Elite one" Musitó.

_**Capítulo 2: Sacrificio por Amor**_

Los ópticos de Arcee no podía dar crédito a lo que veían, Elite One, la gran guerrera estaba con vida, o eso era lo que daba a entender, sin embargo era una emoción que no podía ser contenida en la autobot de azul cromado.

"Maestra Elite One" dijo en tono de respeto "Me da alegría encontrarla pero a la vez estoy confundida, su chispa se extinguió en Cybertron pero no entiendo por qué su espíritu está en este planeta."

"Por favor deja los protocolos Arcee" decía la femme en tono agradable, "Es obvio que nosotros decimos ser una raza muy avanzada cuando el autor de lo creado va más allá… todos somos energía y la energía no puede ser destruida, este planeta tiene muchas sorpresas, no solamente se trata de energón, reliquias o armas, en el espacio donde estamos fue construido por la naturaleza del lugar y por la energía del hombre".

Arcee admiraba mucho a Elite One y procuraba comprender sus palabras, lo último que decía "energía del hombre" resonaba en sus audios.

"Todas las razas" proseguía Elite One "se enfocan en una sola dimensión, y en ocasiones el pensar que hay varias dimensiones pueden catalogarlo a uno de demente. Los que hemos "muerto" estamos en una de esas dimensiones, seguimos vivos. Algún día tú, los humanos y nuestros compañeros estarán en este lugar más no ahora".

El lugar se iluminó y poco a poco miles de chispas de las diferentes generaciones de cibertronianos tomaron forma, la autobot no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, sin embargo encontró un rostro muy familiar que le sonreía:

"CliffJumper" decía con asombro.

La femme rosada continúo: "Cliff ahora está con todos nosotros, y nosotros vemos lo que hacen, nos ha tocado estremecernos ante esta lucha cruel y nos da impotencia. Queremos hablar pero no escuchan, y sin embargo, tú eres especial Arcee".

La femme azul miraba todo y la energía se proyectaba con fuerza, en su mente volvían los recuerdos y a su vez la imagen de su líder tan clara y nítida. "Como deseo que Optimus vea lo que mis ópticos tienen al frente" pensaba ella.

Recordando sus últimas palabras que había escrito en esta mañana: "Daría lo que fuera por verlo feliz".

Elite, por otra parte, intuía lo que la autobot le iba a decir:

"Elite tengo una propuesta que hacerte: dices que la energía no se destruye, te ofrezco mi cuerpo para que tú lo uses, quiero tomar tu lugar; yo sé que como femme extrañas a Optimus Prime y quieres tener el contacto de sus manos, de su ser… así como la energía se transifere, que mi chispa se quede en este lugar sagrado. Eres mi maestra y mi amiga, te lo debo todo".

Hubo silencio, el lugar se volvió a iluminar, de nuevo Elite tomó la palabra:

"Es una propuesta muy arriesgada para ti, te conozco, eres valiente como un Prime, acepto tu propuesta, pero recuerda tienes que guardar el secreto de todo lo que veas y escuches".

"Ellos te necesitan Elite" respondió valiente Arcee.

Después que ambas femmes intercambiaron miradas, La femme rosada le pidió que tocara el cristal donde estaba su reflejo, sin embargo le advirtió que esta transferencia podría causarle dolor y un gran éxtasis. Arcee pensaba: "**Todo sea por Optimus**". La femme azul extendió su mano hacia el reflejo y una energía recorrió su cuerpo, se escuchaba un gemido como si pareciera que estuviera teniendo intimidad con alguien pero sus gestos indicaban un profundo éxtasis. La descarga terminó y un grito se escuchó.

Arcee podía ver como su cuerpo metálico estaba adquiriendo movimiento… su chispa estaba al lado de su amigo CliffJumper y sus ancestros. Por otro lado Elite sentía de nuevo lo que estar dentro de un mecanismo. Ambas femmes sonrieron.

Mientras tanto Miko y Jack al igual que Bulckhead se preguntaban en donde podría estar Arcee, Jack presentía que algo malo le habría pasado a su amiga. De repente se escuchaba un motor a toda velocidad y por los aires se veía como una silueta delicada se transformaba.

"Arcee" Exclamaron al unísono.

"¿Por qué no nos llamaste?" dijo Jack preocupado.

"No fue mi intención preocuparte Jack" dijo la femme.

La voz de la autobot había cambiado, Jack y Miko se percataron pero Bulkhead sentía escalofrío, porque era claro que él identificaba de quién se trataba. Para fortuna de ellos se abrió el puente terrestre. El autobot verde pidió que se adelantaran los jóvenes mientras miraba con sus ópticos a su compañera mecánica.

"Bulkhead, amigo mío, si quisiera hacerte daño ya lo hubiera hecho, puedes decirle a los demás que mis circuitos vocales sufrieron modificaciones… Arcee está a salvo."

"Elite one… no soy bueno disimulando pero es una gran sorpresa"… decía titubeando el mecha verde mientras ingresaban en el puente terrestre.

_**Capítulo 3: Un reencuentro al estilo Elite One**_

El portal terrestre conducía de nuevo a nuestros exploradores a la base, Bulckhead estaba muy nervioso, por otra parte Miko y Jack comentaban en voz baja sobre el cambio de voz de Arcee, mientras tanto Elite One (al igual que su amiga femme azul) no habían previsto que tanto el comportamiento como su voz despertarían sospechas. Un aire frío se colaba por la base. Y la adrenalina corría por las venas de Elite One cuando vio de nuevo al ser que había amado con todas sus fuerzas… sin embargo debía controlar sus impulsos.

"El intercambio de energía me permite tener acceso a la memoria de Arcee, aunque he visto los problemas en que el equipo se ha metido, conozco a cada uno de ellos, al igual que los humanos; aunque no veo al agente Fowler y a la madre de Jack"… pensaba Elite.

"¿Se puede saber por qué tardaron tanto?" preguntó Optimus Prime con una voz que denotaba preocupación.

"No sé si Ratchet te comentó a que habíamos ido" respondió Miko.

"Si me lo dijo" contestó Prime… hizo una pausa. Los ópticos observaban a los dos mecanismos aunque en el fondo cuestionaba a Arcee.

"Optimus…" dijo en forma temblorosa Bulkhead "No lo tomes a mal, pero fue una gran experiencia estar allá, el lugar nos hace recordar a las primeras exploraciones que se hicieron en el universo.."

"Ya entendí el punto Bulkhead" interrumpió de forma seca el Prime. "Pero el punto es que mi segundo al mando no respondió al llamado.

Elite One estaba nerviosa, pero su experiencia le había brindado ser asertiva, por algo había sido una gran femmebot. Para su buena fortuna Jack había comentado la inquietud de Arcee en explorar las montañas y cómo su voz había sido afectada.

Una murmuración característica Bumblebee se escuchó y Raph que estaba a su lado traducía:

"Dice Bumblebee que si es muy grave lo que tiene Arcee".

"No lo es tanto" decía la femme disimulando su voz, "Gracias por preocuparse amigos". Elite pasó muy cerca de Optimus, los ópticos reflejaban cierta ternura, utilizó su mano para ponerla encima del pecho del gran mecha: "Lamento lo ocurrido Pax, no volverá a pasar, será mejor que busque al doctor Ratchet" esta frase lo dijo con cierta seguridad. Optimus quedó sin palabras.

"Desde cuando Arcce te ha llamado Pax" preguntó con extrañeza Jack

Optimus no respondía.

"Uy, otro que está en las nubes, primero fue Arcee en Buthán y ahora tú" decía Miko con ironía.

"Ese gesto es muy familiar, solamente había una persona que me llamaba Pax" respondió Prime, "Y me extraña que Arcee se haya tomado esa confianza"… concluyó.

El sonido de Bumblebee hizo que el Prime se concentrara en sus actividades. Sin embargo, era muy tarde para andarse con cuestionamientos.

No había pasado veinte minutos de aquella escena, cuando la sala de control estaba vacía, de nuevo apareció Elite One y buscó en la computadora la clave de acceso para un portal terrestre. Ratchet la acompañaba, aunque para él le resultaba increíble ver a su camarada "fallecida" en el cuerpo de su amiga Arcee.

"No me ha gustado mentirle a Prime y lo sabes Elite" murmuraba en voz baja.

"Descuida amigo Ratchet, he conocido como es Orion Pax, me estoy arriesgando, pero Arcee me dio esta oportunidad y voy a aprovecharla, pero para ello debo cambiar de vehículo. Nuestra amiga es muy veloz en combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero yo no me acostumbro esta modalidad, mantén el puente espacial por treinta segundos terrestres y verás el cambio".

Ratchet seguía las indicaciones de la femme y el portal se abrió, de inmediato Elite salió transformada en motocicleta de forma acelerada.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo acá Ratched?" Preguntó extrañado el Prime.

"Optimus, Arcee salió y volverá pronto" Dijo de forma nerviosa, mientras tanto los segundos pasaban rápidamente.

"Cierra el portal inmediatamente Ratchet, es una orden". El gran mecha estaba enfadado.

Ratched pensaba "vamos Elite" mientras cerraba el portal… de repente el sonido de un motor acelerado irrumpió de forma espectacular en la sala de control… era un Ferrari color rojo.

"Arcee…" se escuchó la voz del Prime muy enojado.

"Comandante Prime" dijo una voz entre dulce y autoritario. "Tengo entendido que nos toca práctica de tiro, ¿Qué le parece si lo desafío?"

Ratchet estaba nervioso y Optimus no comprendía que le pasaba a su subordinada, aunque esos gestos le hacían recordar mucho a la femme que había formado parte de su vida.

"El tiro no es tu fuerte Arcee" respondió el líder. "Pero acepto tu desafio". Sin esperar la transformación de la femme, Prime se adelanta a la sala de entrenamiento. En toda la base se difundió como pólvora el desafío.

"Extrañaba las emociones fuertes amigo Ratchet, espero que aun tengan las armas que solía utilizar". Esta frase lo decía la femme mientras se transformaba dando una apariencia no tan delicada pero lo hacían ver tal como lucía en vida.

La sala de tiro estaba al expectativa, la mayoría del equipo Prime estaba listo, Optimus preparaba sus armas, aunque su retadora y Ratchet no aparecían.

"¿Qué le pasa a Arcee? No logro comprender" eran los cuestionamientos que al gran Prime le pasaban, cuando de repente una silueta de color rojo entraba a la sala de tiro, y un casco similar al de prime llamaban la atención. Cuando vió a la femme, no sabía si enfadarse o bofetear a su subordinada porque conocía el dolor que sentía al haber perdido a Elite One.

Ratched y los demás autobots no comprendían lo que estaba pasando, mientras que sus amigos humanos no lograban comprender por qué Arcee había cambiado tanto. La alarma sonó y los dos duelistas estaban impacientes.

"Optimus, déjame decirte que te extrañé mucho… aunque más extraño llamarte Orion Pax"… decía la femme mientras tiraba.

"¿Qué te pasa Arcee? Acaso juegas con mis emociones." Decía enfadado el Prime.

"Es obvio, que la guerra te ha herido mucho, pero no te preocupes, me conoces Prime y por cierto, Arcee te envía saludos"… contestó Elite mientras corría al frente.

De pronto, Optimus comprendió que aunque la femme se parecía a Arcee, su actitud le hizo pronunciar el nombre de la femme que había amado. Sus dudas se aclararon cuando vio a la femme disparar con precisión (cosa que Arcee no era tan experta) y sus movimientos en batalla le hacían revivir sus momentos felices. Prime no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ópticos: Elite One había regresado de la muerte para estar a su lado.

La simulación se detuvo y todo el mundo quedó mirando a los duelistas, Elite One con una sonrisa voltea hacia sus espectadores y con una mirada muy especial hacia el gran Prime dice:

"Te gané Orion Pax… me siento en casa".


	2. Chapter 2

**TRANFORMERS PRIME**

**EL LADO OCULTO DE ARCEE**

_**Capítulo 4: **_**La misión de Elita One**

Bumblebee estaba desconcertado, al igual que Jack, Miko y Raph; Bulkhead y Ratchet sabían que no era nada sencillo; una mezcla de sentimientos invadía la base Omega Uno. Mientras tanto Elita One se acercaba y sus ópticos se perdían en Optimus, éste último no sabía que decir.

"Amigos de la base Omega Uno" dijo Elita con su voz de mando "Mi nombre es Elita One comandante de las fuerzas guerrera de femmebots, sé que es difícil para algunos que yo esté presente en esta dimensión, aunque Arcee mi fiel amiga (y estudiante) me haya prestado su cuerpo para estar acá, la misión que tengo no es nada sencillo".

De la muñeca de la femme proyectó un mapa de manera holográfica, todos prestaban atención, en el mapa expuesto se apreciaba los cinco continentes, se distinguían regiones con ciertas marcas.

"Equipo humano" dijo Elita en un tono que inspiraba confianza "Ustedes conocen su planeta mejor que nadie, sé que pueden explicarles mejor a mis compañeros de Cybertron lo que ocurre".

"Veamos" respondió nervioso Raph "Estas marcas para empezar no se encuentran relacionadas con el energón oscuro o algún otra arma, sin embargo, por lo que noto en su mapa es muy antiguo por los caracteres que veo".

"Un momento Raph" intervino Miko: "observa detenidamente, los lugares apuntan hacia las ruinas de las antiguas civilizaciones, y lugares donde la gente se ha reunido a lo largo del tiempo para.."

"Orar" terminó de concluir la frase Jack, "Son los lugares que existen y son puntos de referencia para todos; el islam, el cristianismo, todos tienen algo en común".

"Esperen chicos, quieren decir que la misión de Elita One tiene que ver con lo espiritual" dijo de forma extraña Ratchet.

"Justo en el blanco doctor" dijo en tono animado la femme: "La energía del hombre es muy poderosa y cuando estas se reúnen en un solo lugar, el poder es mayor, o en otras palabras, es el equivalente a los núcleos de poder y a la chispa suprema de Cybertron".

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante esta revelación, sin embargo la femme continuó:

"Como autobots hemos tenido la responsabilidad de salvaguardar al universo y aprender nuevas formas que en su momento nuestros líderes consideraron obsoletas o muy primitivas, la energía humana es una de las principales fuentes de poder que se requieren para establecer el equilibrio. Recordemos que Optimus es el último de los Prime que existen y a él le confiaron la responsabilidad de proteger la matriz de liderazgo, pero la matriz no es sólo un objeto y eso lo sabes de antemano Pax".

Optimus asintió con la cabeza.

"Pues bien", prosiguió Elita "Debes concentrar esa energía en la matriz de liderazgo para que no caiga en manos enemigas, pues como le decía Arcee; la energía no se destruye y aunque yo no esté en esta dimensión, continuo existiendo. Lo que hicimos Arcee y yo fue una transgresión, no hay mucho tiempo".

"Optimus, ¿qué hacemos?" Preguntó Bulkhead.

"Confío en Elita y lo más prudente es ceder el mando y que nos guíe" Respondió con un suspiro el Prime.

Nadie objetó.

"Pax, necesito que los chicos y Ratchet me acompañen antes de decirles qué hacer, concédeme dos horas terrestres" habló la femme en un tono sonriente. Optimus tenía muchas preguntas qué hacerle pero consideró que no era el momento.

Mientras que la mayoría de los que fueron mencionados se retiraban con Elite, Jack se quedó mirando al gran Optimus y le dijo en voz baja:

"Te noto confundido Prime, yo me siento igual, aunque por lo que veo que ella es una leyenda, estoy preocupada por Arcee".

"También yo" dijo con un suspiro.

A lo lejos se escuchó una voz muy motivadora de Elita:

"Me preguntó si Jack está interesado por conocer el diario de Arcee"

Rápidamente Jack abandonó al gran mecha. Bumblebee murmuraba algo pero Optimus intuía lo que trataba de decirle.

"Bulkhead y Bumblebee, confío en Elita; una de sus virtudes es que sabe administrar el tiempo, pero tengo el presentimiento que me pedirá algo más fuerte" comentó Optimus.

Mientras tanto en otro lado del planeta, un ser perturbado con los deseos de poder murmuraba desde lo más alto de la cueva de una montaña, al parecer tenía un diálogo consigo mismo:

"Estoy sólo con mis pensamientos, sin embargo, prefiero estar así antes de aguantar las insolencias de Megatrón, sin embargo el frío es espantoso; pero es lo que he elegido. No obstante si estoy aguantando esto es porque hay una oportunidad de que me quede con el poder"

Los ópticos de este decepticon reflejaban odio, su nombre es Starscream.

"Megatrón sólo piensa en dominar, pero olvida que si él desea ser un buen líder debe conocer la historia"… quedó sin aliento.

En tono reflexivo y con sólo el acento covenenciero que puede tener este ser prosiguió:

"Cybetron no se ha caracterizado por profecías y por lo visto tanto Megatrón y los odiosos Autobots no se han dado cuenta que la vieja profecía de la gran energía puede generar el dominio del universo… según los viejos exploradores decían que esa energía era única en su clase y que en éste planeta se encuentran yacimientos de él… solamente los elegidos tienen acceso a él".

De forma inesperada, una luz apenas visible distrajo a Starscream de sus pensamientos y sus ópticos buscaron de donde provenían:

"Por la gran chispa" exclamó: "Ahí está la respuesta, pero no será nada sencillo de llegar. Debo prepararme para ello y creo que tendré que recurrir al apoyo de mis clones. Espero que por mi bien Megatrón y los Autobots no estén enterados de esto".

Transformándose a toda prisa partió hacia un rumbo desconocido para planear su estrategia, mientras volaba por los aires pensaba:

"Tengo las coordenadas de donde ví esa luz, sin embargo es muy peligroso volar de noche, es un lugar donde los humanos le llaman Buthán".

**Capítulo 5: A solas con Prime**

Después de Elita One se dio a conocer al equipo Prime, todos en la base se preparaban en seguir las instrucciones que la femme había dado, todo era un hermetismo, inquietud y a la vez se preguntaban si realmente estaban preparados para lo que tendría que venir.

Mientras tanto en la parte exterior de la base Omega Uno la noche estaba cayendo la luna llena iluminaba el desierto de Jasper, dos vehículos: un tráiler y un Ferrari corrían a toda velocidad, levantando la arena. Al parecer competían entre sí. De pronto el Ferrari se transforma al igual que el tráiler y ambos seres se miran a los ópticos. Con sólo una mirada se decían todo.

"Elita, me he sentido sólo" dijo con nostalgia Optimus "Perderte ha sido mi mayor dolor. No sé de dónde tengo fuerzas para salir adelante".

La femme lo calla poniéndole su dedo en la boca.

"Pax, yo también te extraño, hoy es una noche muy especial, porque me he dado cuenta que tienes un gran equipo, grandes amigos y a alguien que en verdad te ama" Dijo la femme.

Optimus quedó turbado ante esa revelación.

"Hemos vivido cosas muy lindas desde que ambos éramos civiles en Cybertron y la verdad lo guardo con alegría, sin embargo, mi energía al estar esparcida por el universo me ha hecho comprender que todos tenemos un momento. Mi destino fue separarme de ti pero todos fuimos creados con un propósito". Suspiró.

"Elita, ya decía yo que no habías cambiado, primero empiezas con algo romántico (como dirían mis amigos humanos) y terminas hablando de misiones" dijo sonriente el Prime mientras que la femme sonreía.

"¿Recuerdas las profecías de Cybertron?" fueron las palabras de Elite One.

"Vas a sonrojarme, creo que fue la primer conversación cuando éramos novios, que por cierto no se cumplieron y fueron catalogadas como falsas o de libre expresión". Habló el mecha.

"Y si te dijera que no es poesía barata y que tanto tú y otro ser están por darle cumplimiento" contestó la femme.

"La profecía habla de la energía suprema y también de una matriz de liderazgo viviente" dijo con cierta desconfianza.

"Recuerda la frase Pax: Un ser sin ser un Prime demostrará ser digno de llevar la energía en su interior, su misión será confiarle la energía a un Prime Legendario, un ser que en su momento dudará y que expondrá su integridad por el bien del Prime y el universo".

"El Prime deberá resguardar como a su vida misma la energía que se traduce en amor puro".

Ambos seres conocían la profecía, pareciera que se profesaban un amor puro. Un abrazo entre la femme y el mecha fue todo lo que necesitaban. Sin embargo Elita sabiendo su misión tuvo que terminar el romanticismo y le pidió que al Prime que lo escuchara con atención. Las palabras que la femme le decía al Prime causaban en su interior una cierta desconfianza y tristeza, solamente la luna y el desierto de Jasper fueron testigos de aquella revelación.

Antes de regresar a la base Elita le pidió a Optimus que le ayudara a regresar el cuerpo de Arcee en su forma de motocicleta, ya que, a pesar de ser su alumna, respetaba a la autobot, no sin antes recordarle algo.

"Recuerda, pase lo que pase, cumplirás con tu misión. No quiero que estés sólo".

**Capítulo 6: Operación Profecía**

Dos de la mañana, Base Omega. Han pasado casi un día desde que Elita y Arcee intercambiaron de lugares, una alarma despertó a todos los integrantes del equipo. Todos estaban presentes, sin embargo, todo el mundo se volvió a desconcertar cuando vieron de nuevo a Elita en el cuerpo de Arcee, no sabían si llamarla Arcce o Elita, nadie sabía qué hacer, sin embargo, parecía que a la femme le empezaba a faltar el aire.

"Elita, ¿qué te ocurre?" Preguntó Optimus con preocupación.

"Alguien está profanando el lugar sagrado, yo estoy bien, pero mi tiempo se acaba, debemos darnos prisa". Respondió la femme.

"Presencia decepticon en las coordenadas de Buthán" interrumpió Raph.

"Ratched, abre el portal terrestre, recuerden las diferencias de horarios, acá está oscuro, y allá es de día". Dijo en voz de mando Elita One. "Qué inicié la operación Profecía. Todos ya saben que hacer".

Optimus, Bulkhead y Bumblebee se transformaron en sus modos vehículos y se adelantaron en el camino. Sin embargo antes de que Elita se transformara, decidió despedirse de aquellos humanos que le habían dado su amistad y de su amigo Ratchet.

"Cuento con ustedes amigos" Dijo Elita. Fue un adiós muy corto.

Miko lloraba, Jack y Raph procuraban consolarla.

"Recuerden nuestra misión chicos" dijo Ratchet de forma entre cortada.

El portal terrestre se abrió de nuevo en Buthán, pero en esta ocasión las coordenadas fueron dadas para aproximarse a la caverna en donde estaba aquella energía. Todos los vehículos salieron. En la mente de los autobots recordaban sobre en qué consistía la operación, las palabras de Elita One causaban impacto:

"Escúchenme autobots" Decía Elita One: "Daremos inicio a la Operación Profecía, que en su momento será aclarado. Esta operación es de carácter suicida".

Mientras viajaban, podrían recordar los gestos y palabras que se dijeron muchas horas atrás:

"Mi misión es evitar que esa energía caiga en manos decepticons" continuó One "Para ello ya tenemos a alguien en ese lugar que es Arcee, pues si se tratara de un juego de ajedrez, Arcee viene siendo el rey que hay que proteger. Trato de darme a entender y es esta la analogía que se me ocurre. Arcee no sabe qué papel jugará más adelante pero será de la siguiente manera: Bumblebee, Bulkhead y Optimus me acompañaran a Buthán para proteger el lugar, yo volveré a ingresar a la caverna para que Arcee recupere su cuerpo… y después vendrán los juegos artificiales pero eso ya le diré a Prime en qué consistirán. Ratched y los chicos serán el equipo de reserva cuya misión ya les fue delegada."

Un disparo interrumpió los recuerdos de los autobots, era Starscream que junto con sus clones habían llegado con las más perversas intenciones.

"Ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad" decía el decpeticon con ironía, "veo que tendré que eliminarlos".

Los autobots bajo la orden de Elite One iniciaban la fase de combate. De inmediato Bumblebee y Bulkhead salieron de la formación para que Optimus y Elita pudieran avanzar.

"Muy bien Bee, acabemos con éstos payasos" decía Bulkhead mientras se transformaba. De pronto en una especie de flashback recuerda las órdenes de la femme:

"Bulkhead y Bee serán las torres, protegerán la retaguardia".

El intercambio de disparos entre los autobots y decepticons era tan poderoso que cualquier tiro errado podría generar una baja importante. Mientras Bee y Bulkhead contenían a los clones de Starscream, Optimus y Elita estaban en la entrada de la caverna, sin embargo Starscream y dos de sus clones no habían logrado ser contenidos.

Una ida surge dentro de la femme:

"¿Tienes los explosivos?" Decía con cierta agitación Elita. Optimus asintió con la cabeza

"Starscream es un decepticón aéreo, Buthán está rodeada de cordilleras y grandes montañas, tenemos oportunidad de derrotarlo, no puede volar o tener estabilidad a cielo abierto". Concluyó la femme.

Captando rápidamente la idea, Optimus utiliza una granada de mano para desestabilizar a Starcream, quien rápidamente tuvo dificultades para estar en el aire, sin embargo los clones de Starscream atacaban para defender a su líder.

Sin dar más tiempo Elita le pide a Prime que les dé los explosivos, éste último refleja tristeza en sus ópticos. En medio de la batalla, Elita le da un beso en la mejilla.

"Recuerda Pax, lo prometiste. No estarás sólo nunca" fue su última frase y de inmediato con los explosivos en mano se dedicó a colocarlos en el interior de la caverna para que todo lo que se encontraba fuera destruido.

Starscream no daba crédito a lo que veía: "Una autobot besando a un Prime… por favor" De forma inmediata, el malvado decepticon y sus clones tratan de emboscar a prime, sin embargo la resistencia de éste último es admirable, y con buena puntería lograr herir a uno de los clones de Starscream.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la caverna una voz se escucha pronunciar:

"Arcee, tu equipo te necesita" dijo Elita One.

"Es a ti quien necesitan más Elita" respondió al instante Arcee.

"Amiga, no hay mucho tiempo, te esperan nuevas cosas y tienes una misión muy importante…" hizo la femme una pausa y continúo: "Estar con Prime para que logre su destino, tú no eres una simple femme, Eres una auténtica Prime..."

Diciendo esto la femme colocó las manos de nuevo en el cristal, la luz era más devastadora que la vez anterior. Dicho evento hizo que el fuego cruzado se detuviera y de nuevo un grito en éxtasis hizo temblar a la caverna y a los audios de los que estaban en el exterior.

"Elita" dijo con tono de angustia la femme azul.

"Gracias Amiga, Pax está en tus manos. Ahora cumple con tu deber". Se despidió Elita

El ruido de los disparos perturbaron la paz, Arcee estando de nuevo en su cuerpo se vuelve a transformar en motocicleta, durante su trayecto se topa que Optimus está defendiendo la entrada, de inmediato la femme se comunica:

"Optimus, rampa autobot" dijo con cierta emoción.

En ese instantes Optimus se para bajando a ciertos grados su espalda para que Arcee saliera proyectada por los aires. La motocicleta volvía a transformarse y ésta vez empuñando sus cuchillas Arcee logra herir a Starscream. El decepticon no podía creer que cómo un simple mecanismo pudiera igualarlo en el aire.

Durante el descenso Arcee escucha una explosión, era la caverna que había sido destruida, Optimus tenía en sus manos el detonador. En medio de la confusión los decepticons emprendieron la retirada. Bulkhead y Bee se incorporan. Arcee pasa en medio de ellos a toda velocidad, Optimus observa que la femme tiene en su rostro un gesto de tristeza.

"¡Elita!" grita la femme con un dolor que hizo que todos callaran.

En ese momento se abre el puente terrestre. Arcee en sus ópticos reflejaban dolor y rabia.

"Optimus Prime, eres un estúpido" dijo la femme con rabia transformándose en su modo motocicleta, sin entrar en el puente.

Bee y Bulkhead quedan pensando sobre lo ocurrido, mientras que Optimus se quedaba con ese dolor en su chispa.

"Chicos vengan a la base, porque esto es sólo el inicio" Decía Ratchet por medio del canal de comunicaciones.

"Esto es el inicio" Murmuró Prime.


	3. Chapter 3

**TRANSFORMERS PRIME**

**EL LADO OCULTO DE ARCEE**

_**Capítulo 7: Código ILYOP**_

La tensión y la nostalgia reinaba en la base Omega Uno, los autobots regresaban sin Arcee y sin Elita One. Optimus Prime (al igual que sus compañeros) no podía dar crédito que su amada One estuviera a su lado, como a su vez le inquietaba la última frase dicha por Arcee.

El silencio se rompió cuando Ratchet explicaba a todos la segunda parte de la Operación Profecía:

"Compañeros, es duro comprender las decisiones de alguien que ha tenido experiencia en batalla. Sin embargo recordemos que nuestra amiga Elita One es una estrategia, ahora nos ha dejado una misión complicada o una partida incompleta de ajedrez. La segunda parte del plan nos corresponde en el aspecto médico y tecnológico a Raph y a mí, mientras que el aspecto afectivo le corresponde a Jack, Miko y a Prime".

"¿Yo?" habló con extrañeza Prime.

"Así es amigo, la profecía que Elita nos dijo es sólo una parte del problema. En estos momentos Arcee está pasando por un momento sumamente duro, ver morir a su compañero como a su vez perder de nuevo a su mentora no es sencillo, sin embargo la vida de Arcee peligra". Así había hablado Ratchet.

"En otras palabras, lo que hicimos fue en vano" increpó Bulkhead.

"No es eso Bulkhead" intervino Prime, "Ratchet, continúa".

"Como bien lo había dicho Elita, la energía suprema o el poder del hombre como le quieran llamar es única en su tipo y sin embargo, esa energía no puede portarla cualquiera. Arcee en estos momentos tiene en su chispa esa energía, pero dicha energía puede matarla".

El semblante de Prime cambió por completo y en su memoria pasaba la frase de la profecía, y de forma inconsciente lo había dicho en voz alta:

" Un ser sin ser un Prime demostrará ser digno de llevar la energía en su interior, su misión será confiarle la energía a un Prime Legendario, un ser que en su momento dudará y que expondrá su integridad por el bien del Prime y el universo.

El Prime deberá resguardar como a su vida misma la energía que se traduce en amor puro".

"Se han dado cuenta amigos que hay mucho en riesgo" intervino Ratchet "Arcee no es un prime y sin embargo ha soportado el dolor de la misma forma que Optimus, aunque ella no diga nada."

"Elita nos dijo como controlar a Arcee, pero para ello necesitamos reproducir el mensaje que ella nos dejó en frecuencias muy precisas para que los audios de Arcee puedan recibirlos. y eso ayudará a tranquilizarla, pero el peligro será igual" intervino Raph.

"Bulkhead y Bumblebee estarán a cargo de la sala de control, mientras todos los demás tratamos de asimilar esto." Concluyó Prime.

De forma inmedita todos se dedicaron a cumplir con sus funciones, Miko y Jack por señas le decían a Optimus que lo siguieran, durante el trayecto, el líder de los autobots recordaba las palabras de Elite One dichas en el desierto:

"Sé muy bien lo que pasó en el Ártico, desde donde me encuentro sonreía, hacen buena pareja y si supieras que es tan grande lo que siente por ti que si por ella fuera, Arcee elegiría la muerte con tal de verte feliz".

"¿Por qué me dices esas cosas Elita?" decía en tono de tristeza Prime.

"Porque aunque la emotividad no es tu fuerte, y no lo vayas a negar, también sientes algo por ella".

Optimus por primera vez se había sonrojado.

"Arcee es una gran estudiante y valiente, y como te decía; todos tenemos una misión: Ella es la Matriz de liderazgo viviente. Cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad y cada quien esté en donde pertenece, quiero que tú destruyas el lugar. Nuestros ancestros nos piden que ese lugar deje de existir, porque todavía los autobots no están preparados para asimilar esta revelación. Arcee al igual que tú entienden el concepto de sacrificarse por los demás".

El gran prime estaba turbado ante lo que su gran amor le decía.

"Pero a pesar que el lugar será destruido, los ancestros depositarán en la chispa de Arcee la energía suprema y como tú tienes la matriz de liderazgo tendrás que guardar esa energía. Pero deberás ser sincero. Arcee de forma inconsciente deseaba arriesgarlo todo por ti y por Cybetron, y al parecer se le está cumpliendo su deseo".

El recuerdo había terminado, ya que inmediatamente se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Arcee. Miko y Jack le indicaban en dónde se encontraba la computadora de Arcee.

"Optimus, será raro todo esto; pero Elita nos dijo que para ayudar a Arcee hay que comprenderla y saber sus emociones" explicó Jack.

"Las femme son diferentes a los autobots masculinos, pero al igual que las mujeres tenemos algo en común, nos gusta guardar nuestras emociones en forma de diario" continuaba Miko.

"En otras palabras, ¿ustedes quieren que yo lea lo que Arcee escribe? Es violar su intimidad, invadir su espacio" Intervino Prime.

"Recuerda Optimus, es la vida de Arcee la que está en riesgo, dime algo, ¿en verdad te importa ella?" Habló de forma dura Jack "A veces pienso que para ti es sólo un soldado más".

"No me hables así Jack… yo la amo".

Miko y Jack quedaron callados, Optimus no podía creer lo que había dicho…

"Entonces continuemos" agregó Miko "Para ingresar al diario de Arcee, Elita nos dijo que digita cinco caracteres cibertronianos y que la traducción a nuestra escritura se pronuncia como ILYOP".

"I,L,Y,O,P pero es obvio que nosotros no entendemos el lenguaje cibertroniano" mencionó Jack.

"Pero yo sí" dijo en forma optimista Prime.

El gran mecha se dedicó a encender la computadora y de inmediato apareció en la pantalla preguntando el código de acceso, siendo cuidadoso, Prime digitó los cinco dígitos y de inmediato se abrió el acceso al diario de Arcee en donde estaban sus bitácoras y grabaciones de voz.

"Hemos cumplido nuestra parte, ahora depende de ti" dijo Jack "Por cierto que significa la palabra ILYOP".

"ILYOP no existe un significado en cibertroniano".

Miko en forma enfadada interviene:

"Hombres y Machos Alpha tenían que ser… ILYOP son las iniciales de una frase que está escrita en inglés, por lo visto Arcee era buena estudiante, es un truco muy simple".

"Y qué significa" preguntaron al unísono Optimus y Jack.

"ILYOP significa I Love You Optimus Prime… así o más claro".

Mientras tanto del otro lado del mundo, Arcee caminaba sin rumbo, cuestionándose por qué Elita One había cambiado de parecer. Ella deseaba que estuviera con Optimus, sentía que su maestra era más valiosa, durante el trayecto golpeaba las paredes montañosas con sus puños a tal grado de herirse asi misma y solamente con un grito muy desesperado pronunciaba "¿Por qué?"

Los ópticos de Arcee lucían agotados como también su cuerpo lo estaba, se sentó como si hubiera ido a acampar, una depresión lo acompañaba, de forma inesperada una voz muy dulce hablaba a sus audios por canales de baja frecuencia, Arcee reconocía a la perfección de quien se trataba.

"Si escuchas esto querida Amiga, significa que Ratchet y Raph lograron su prometido. Estamos en medio de una guerra y en la guerra hay pérdidas. Te agradezco la oportunidad que me diste al estar a lado de Pax, sé muy bien que tú deseas lo mejor para él y no te importaba si te devolvía tu cuerpo. Sin embargo te he visto sufrir a ti también y ha sido muy difícil, has estado a lado de Optimus y te lo agradezco infinitamente. Aunque la caverna haya sido destruida, Cliff, nuestros ancestros y yo seguimos vivos. Tu verdadera misión ha iniciado y sin desearlo eres parte de algo muy grande; tus deseos más profundos y tus dudas serán resueltas. Hay una expresión humana que dice: El buen discípulo supera al maestro, y tú me haces sentir orgullosa. Te quiere tu amiga y maestra Elita One".

Las palabras de Elita confortaron su espíritu, sin embargo una descarga eléctrica hacía que Arcee sufriera a tal grado, que no sabría si lo iba a soportar.

"Optimus ha estado en peores situaciones, no seré un Prime, pero resistiré por el bien de todos" decía adolorida.

Por otra parte, regresando a la base Omega Uno, Optimus leía cada una de las notas que Arcee había plasmado, y técnicamente había hecho un estudio de la personalidad de su subordinada; concluía que a pesar de ser orgullosa, era una femme muy noble. Sin embargo, hubieron frases que consternaron al Prime en varias de las bitácoras:

Deseo medir mis fuerzas ante Prime, no es justo que él cargue con toda la responsabilidad.

Prime puede ser muy cerrado pero sin embargo hay una parte de él que necesita ser amado. Creo que cada uno de nosotros nos hemos ido **humanizando**.

No quise tomar una forma de automóvil para no herir la sensibilidad de Optimus.

No descansaré hasta haber vengado a CliffJumper como a su vez no quiero que Optimus vuelva a sufrir.

Daría lo que fuera con tal de verlo feliz.

Prime estaba impactado ante esas revelaciones, comprendía a Arcee, ahora comprendía muchas cosas de ella.

"Yo creía que en el Ártico acabarían nuestras vidas, pero veo que cuando ella extendió su mano y yo le correspondí, para Arcee fue todo. He sido injusto con ella."

Optimus salió de la habitación y mandó a llamar a todo su equipo y dijo con un tono emocionado:

"Encontré la forma para estabilizar a Arcee, ella tiene un sueño y voy a dárselo, éste será el plan".

La buena vibra rodeaba la base y todos estaban optimistas porque la esperanza de que la Operación Profecía se llevaría con buen término.

**Capítulo 8: La gran batalla**

Amanecía, el sol daba sus primeros rayos para iluminar el rostro de Arcee, aunque tenía problemas para moverse, no le impidió sonreír. Habiendo entrado en razón lo primero que hizo fue hacer contacto con la base Omega Uno y para su sorpresa se abrió un portal terrestre. La femme tenía que arreglar las cosas y arreglar las diferencias con su líder.

Ella esperaba ingresar a la base, para su sorpresa fue que el puente terrestre lo llevó a otro sitio, en medio de una inmensa vegetación, Arcee estaba en la selva.

"Arcee, puedes escucharnos" se escuchaba por la frecuencia de comunicación.

"Fuerte y claro Raph" dijo con seguridad la autobot.

"Arcee escúchame con atención" intervino Ratchet "Se adelantaron las prácticas de ejercicios de persecución, captura y batalla. En ese lugar hay un contenedor, esa es un brazalete que permitirá llevar un mejor control de tu estado médico."

La femme comprobó las palabras de Ratchet y de inmediato se lo puso.

"Espero poder utilizar mis cuchillas como mi disparador". Replicó la femme.

De repente se escucharon risas, aunque ella intuía que había algo más.

"Recuerdas que ésta práctica le pusiste el nombre de Al gato y al ratón ¿verdad?" continuó Ratchet y la femme asentía con la cabeza. "Ibas a prácticar con Bumblebee pero no se encuentra disponible, de modo que según el rango será líder contra segundo al mando; amiga mía no preguntes qué te tocó ser".

Arcee no se había enfrentado a Prime, una extraña sensación corrió alrededor de su ser y sin perder tiempo se transformó en su modo vehículo y empezó la huída.

Mientras tanto por otro canal de comunicación Ratchet establecía contacto con Optimus:

"Optimus, el ratón va en camino, y según el parte médico el estado de Arcee es delicado aunque hay una energía que está provocando que su chispa no responda al cien por ciento".

"Esperemos que Arcee no colapse, y haciendo la traducción para mis amigos Jack y Miko el colapso de un autobot sería el equivalente a un paro cardiaco en la raza humana" agregó Raph.

"Tranquilos y aguarden, todo saldrá bien" finalizó Prime.

En la base había cierta expectativa, por un lado todos verían un enfrentamiento único: El líder contra la mejor estudiante de Elita One y que en palabras de ésta última, ya la ha superado. Y por el otro, el temor que la chispa de Arcee se extinguiera.

Volviendo a la gran batalla, Arcee se internó en lo más profundo de la selva, aunque tuvo que transformarse en modo robot porque aumentaba la sobrecarga de energía. Respiraba con dificultad.

"Nunca creí enfrentarme a Optimus, en estas condiciones" decía en voz baja "Pero ésta oportunidad vale oro. Siento que por unos instantes cargara con la responsabilidad de Prime. Ahora debo aplicar lo que he aprendido".

Desconectó sus ópticos por unos instantes y dejó que sus audios le guiaran, un sonido muy característico despertó su curiosidad. Volvió a activar sus ópticos y se dio cuenta que tenía una piedra a su alcance, la tiró hacia donde había escuchado el ruido y de repente un disparo se escuchó.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, Arcee corre en su forma robot con toda la velocidad a su alcance, porque se ha dado cuenta que Optimus ya la ha encontrado.

Arcee procura disparar a su perseguidor pero se da cuenta que su líder es muy hábil.

"Ríndete Arcee, no podrás ganar" Hablaba Optimus.

"Responde con honestidad Optimus, ¿tú haces caso a Megatrón cuando él te dice lo mismo?" replicó la femme.

Sin duda alguna, Optimus sonrío cuando ella dio esa respuesta.

"Sabia respuesta, ahora asume las consecuencias". Optimus realiza un tiro, que aparentemente daba la impresión de haber errado, pero ese tiro hizo derribar a un árbol, originando que Arcee quedara atrapada.

Pero la respuesta de la femme no se hizo esperar y con la fuerza de sus cuchillas logró destrozar el árbol.

"Quiero ayudarte Arcee, dí lo que sientes" dijo el autobot.

Arcee estaba agotada, le costaba respirar y miro a los ópticos de Prime con decisión.

"¿En verdad quieres ayudarme?, te mostraré la ayuda que necesito".

La femme se lanzó a la batalla con el par de cuchillas y saltó con tal fuerza que parecía un ave en picada dispuesto a capturar a su presa. Prime de forma instintiva sacó su espada para que fungiera como escudo y pudiera contener el golpe de su contrincante.

Arcee no retrocedía seguía atacando con fuerza, y cada golpe era bloqueado con precisión por Optimus y viceversa.

"Optimus, pudiste haber estabilizado la energía de Elita para que se quedara con ustedes, yo no soy importante", sus cuchillas empezaban a resplandecer y su velocidad aumentaba. "Tu deber era estar al lado de ella, no por ser un Prime significa que tengas que reprimir tus sentimientos. Yo perdí a mi amigo CliffJumper y a mi maestra, y es un dolor muy fuerte… cómo te atreves a pedirme que saque mi dolor cuando eres totalmente incapaz de expresar emoción".

Esta última frase lo dijo cuando la cuchilla estaba a punto de tocar el rostro de Optimus. Este último miraba los ópticos de la femme no como se mira a los rivales en combate, lo cuál desconcertó a Arcee y más aún cuando Prime retiró su máscara.

De forma instintiva, La femme detuvo el golpe. Una sobrecarga hizo a Arcee perder el equilibrio y un grito de dolor se escuchó con intensidad. El Prime detuvo a la femme y a pesar de que el cuerpo se electrificaba, Optimus no la soltaba.

"Ratchet, ¿cuál es la situación?" preguntó desesperado.

"Está colapsando, traéla a la base" contestó el médico.

Optimus estaba asustado, sin embargo, Arcee a pesar de su suplicio dirigía una mirada tierna a su líder.

"Optimus, no importa lo que me pase, yo elegí esto… y asumo las consecuencias, siempre te seré leal" dijo con dificultad la femme.

El gran autobot miró a los ópticos de la femme que estaba agonizando.

"Arcee, tu confiaste en mí y has estado conmigo, no voy a perderte".

De forma inesperada el Pecho se abrió y se dejó ver la matriz de liderazgo. Simultáneamente el pecho de Arcee se abrió al igual que el de Prime, la autobot no sabía por qué lo hacía. Prime vió por primera vez la chispa de su subordinada y de la energía que la rodeaba. Prime confiando en sus instintos, besó a Arcee, la matriz de liderazgo se activó y la energía suprema que la femme poseía se traspasaba a la matriz de Prime.

Arcee se dejó llevar por el momento, una energía muy especial rodeaba a los dos cuerpos, esa energía los unía de forma psíquica. La femme pensó que si era un sueño, deseaba no despertar de él.

**Epílogo**

"Después de lo ocurrido, quedé inconsciente, por los comentarios de mis compañeros supe que Optimus me llevó a la base y Ratchet me atendió. Mientras eso ocurría, tuve una última visión pero en ésta estábamos Optimus, Elita, Cliff, los ancestros y yo y el mensaje que nos daban era el siguiente:

Hemos visto el sacrificio de ambos, y nos damos cuenta que nuestro error ha sido limitar las emociones, ahora de ustedes depende que Cybertron renazca, recuperando los viejos ideales, siendo leales y defendiendo lo correcto.

Posteriormente desperté y desde aquí, en la enfermería estoy grabando lo ocurrido. Esta historia no va a figurar en los reportes oficiales, pero será de gran ayuda para comprender mejor en qué hemos estado bien y lo que debemos corregir."

La femme agregaba todo esto y se preguntaba si realmente el beso fue real.

"Estas son las memorias del brazo derecho de Optimus Prime. Mi nombre es Arcee y soy una femmebot. Fin de la grabación".

"Por favor mencione su código de seguridad" respondió una voz predeterminada.

"ILYOP" dijo la femme.

"Por favor mencione el segundo código de seguridad, ésta acción sólo puede ejecutarla el líder de la base" dijo la voz.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí?, ahora resulta que no puedo tener privacidad" respondió Arcee, "Entonces no fue un sueño".

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Optimus entraba con una sonrisa diciéndole a su subordinada.

"Ahora piensas que podrás escapar de mí; todo lo que te suceda será primordial para mí".

"Optimus, comandante, yo…" titubeaba Arcee.

Prime la hizo callar con un beso, Arcee estaba sonrojada.

"Código: ILYA"

"Gracias comandante Prime, que tengan un excelente día" se escuchó la voz pregrabada.


End file.
